Their Secret Life
by Elzbelz16
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are married but the team have no idea. What challenges will the couple face by keeping their relationship a secret and will the team ever find out
1. Wake up call

**So here goes my first CSI: New York fanfic. I'm not that great at summaries but basically Danny and Lindsay are married but the rest of the team don't know. they didn't even know they had been dating. it's about the challenges that come with keeping their relationship a secret. will the team ever find out. Italics are in the past**

**Discalimer; all characters belong to CBS. I don't own anything **

**Chapter 1: Lindsay thinks back on the past few months and gives Danny an interesting birthday present/wake up call**

The morning sun glistened dimly through the silk curtains that blocked the view of the Manhattan skyline. For mid-November it was quite warm but then maybe that was because of the person lying beside her. She looked at him for a moment, she couldn't believe her luck; a year ago she would never have imagined herself married to this man although that was before she realized her true feelings for him; she was in love with him and he was in love with her (after all he did call her 'Montana'). Once she realized that everything became a whole lot clearer and easier. It started off as harmless banter, but then it happened, the one thing that she had wanted to escape from came back and hit her in the face.

_She didn't want to put him through any of it so she pushed him away. She left without saying goodbye, only a card telling him that 'home was calling' and that she was no good at goodbyes. She thought for sure he wouldn't want anything to do with her after that but she couldn't have been more wrong. To her surprise (and relief), he turned up in that courtroom during the most hardest time of her life, he gave her that goofy, cocky Messer grin and somehow gave her the courage to finish what she had started. She kept eye contact with him for the rest of the testimony as if only talking to him and telling him about what she had seen as a 14 year old girl; how she saw her friends brutally murdered at their favorite diner. She finished with tears in her eyes and immediately took a seat next to him and leaned into him as he laced their fingers together. As the guilty verdict was read, he didn't say anything he just stood and held her in a tight loving embrace and kissed the top of her head. It was then that she realized. It was now or never, she pulled out of the embrace, led them out of the courtroom away from the flashing cameras and looked straight into his eyes. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head towards her as their lips came together in a passionate yet gentle kiss. After a while she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes "I fall in love with you more and more each day, I don't want to spend a single night away from you ever again. Thank you for being here when I needed you the most even if I didn't realize it myself until you walked in here". She had no idea how he was going to react, a part of her thought he would just run away like he had in the past but instead he placed their intertwined hands over his heart and smiled that signature Messer grin and simply said "Your everything I've always wanted, I fell in love with you the minute I saw you and still haven't stopped falling in love with you"._

It was that moment that they realized what they wanted; they wanted to be together forever and what better way to do that than to get married so that's what they did. They called their families and got married in a beautiful autumn setting in front of just their families with the peaceful view of Montana in the background. Now two months had gone by and they were still as in love as the day they married, the only difference was that they were back in New York City and living in a peaceful neighborhood in Queens instead of a noisy apartment building in Manhattan. She must have been deep in thought as she didn't even notice her husband wake up from his peaceful slumber she only realized when he started kissing her neck.

"Mmmm", Lindsay moaned as Danny continued his assault on her neck only to stop once he had her full attention "Morning babe, what've you been thinkin' 'bout?" Lindsay smiled her heart-warming smile "you, us, how lucky I am to have you as my husband despite everything I put you through" Danny couldn't help but laugh "Montana, I thank my lucky stars every day that I have you as my wife and as for the few days before the trial, I completely understand why you didn't tell me, when I saw you in that witness box, I couldn't help but feel guilty for pushing you like I did and I'm sorry for that I am but baby you don't need to feel guilty for pushing me away because I saw how hard it was for you to tell the jury at the trial. I can only imagine how hard it would have been for you to tell me but none of that matters anymore because you did tell me; you told me when you told everybody else. I was so proud of you that day and I continue to be proud of you. So don't worry about how lucky you are that I fell for you because you know what I think. I think we would have gotten married no matter what it just seemed like fate, I think your friends saw that you and I had some sort of strange chemistry between us and decided to play cupid". Lindsay laughed and smiled "that does sound like them. Let's forget about that now we've got more pressing matters to deal with; isn't it someone's birthday today 'Happy Birthday baby'" smiled Lindsay as she untied her dressing gown to reveal her husband's birthday present "well Mrs Messer" Danny smirked "I think I should show my appreciation for your present before we have to go to work" he said as shifted their position so that he was on top of her and kissed her passionately as he unclipped her bra and threw it behind him where it landed on the floor.

Danny then began kissing her right breast as his hand massaged her left. After a while he changed so that he was kissing her left breast a massaging her right. Lindsay moaned in appreciation as her husband moved his loving assault from her breasts to her stomach "God Danny, I need you baby". Danny ignored his wife's plea and continued kissing his way down her smooth skin with his hands caressing her thighs until he reached the hem of her panties. He kissed the hem before gripping it with his teeth and sliding them down her legs. Lindsay moaned at her husband's touch but whimpered as he climbed off of her and stood up. However she soon realized his intention and bit her lip as he slid his boxers down his legs before climbing back on top of his wife. Lindsay closed her eyes in anticipation as Danny positioned himself at her entrance before slowing entering her. Giving her a minute to adjust to the feel of him inside her, Danny glanced down at his wife before leaning down and capturing her lips in a very heated a passionate kiss as he withdrew completely from her before thrusting into her with all his might "OH MY GOD DANNY, DON'T STOP BABY OH MY GOD" Lindsay was speechless he had never felt so good she just lead kissing him as he made love to her in a way she had never experienced. With every thrust she could feel herself coming close to exploding around. Danny was the same; the knots within his stomach became tighter. He could see Lindsay torturing herself "come for me baby, I know your close" Lindsay shook her head "No I want to come with you baby" Danny leaned down to her ear and whispered "then come baby, I'm so close in fact I'm going to come". That did it for within seconds she felt herself exploding as Danny filled her with everything he had "OH MY GOD" was all they could say as they both came down from their shared orgasm panting. Danny stayed on top of her for a few minutes before looking at the clock it read 7:45am. He slowly slid out of his wife saying "that was the best birthday present ever but we've only got 45 minutes before we have to be at work, we need to get going".

**So what do you think guys. next will be the team celebrating Danny's birthday what challenges will the couple face. Reviews are always welcome xxx **


	2. Danny's Birthday

**OK so here's chapter 2 I hope you like it Reviews are welcomed  
Disclaimer; all characters belong to CBS. i don't own anything other than Jenny Waterfield **

**Chapter 2: Danny's birthday**

In just over 20 minutes, Danny and Lindsay Messer were showered, dressed and were heading out the door after grabbing a quick breakfast. The journey to the NYPD Crime Lab was quiet, they hadn't realized it before but today was the first important day where they couldn't show affection towards each other. Sometimes keeping their relationship secret was hard work especially on a day like today but other times it was exciting and fun just to watch how their team would bet on when they would bite the bullet and get together. Lindsay glanced sideways towards her husband as they pulled into the car park of the crime lab and smiled "you know babe it's going to be strange today" Danny looked at her confused as he put the car in park and unbuckled their seatbelts "what d'ya mean babe?" he said as took her hands in his "you know not being able to kiss you or show my love for you" Danny was even more confused "yeah it is but we manage every other day" Lindsay looked at him with tears in her eyes "I know babe but none of those days are your birthday, you know what forget I said anything I'm just being silly, it's not like I'm forbidden from smiling at you or anything is it". At this point tears were freely running down her cheeks. Danny lifted his hand a wiped her tears with his thump soothing her gently "hey, hey Montana, yes you can smile at me but let me tell you something I for one certainly don't think you're being silly for wanting to hug me on my birthday I think it's really sweet" Lindsay looked up at him and smiled "really". Danny shifted into a more comfortable position and smiled "of course I do baby, you're my wife and I feel just as nervous as you do and you know I will make it possible for us to hug each other at least once today" "you will how?" Danny smiled at her innocence "well you've still got to give me my card haven't you" Lindsay nodded "well I tell you what I'll go inside now and you go to the store to get a simple birthday card and give me that one when the others give me theirs that way I can hug you as a way of saying thank you and then later you can give me my actual card how does that sound?" Lindsay looked at her husband and smiled "since when did you become master of fooling a team of New York's finest, it sounds great I love you Danny" she said as she pecked him on the lips. Danny smiled the famous Messer grin "I love you too babe and since I married you and had to keep it secret from the likes of Stella Bonesera aka little miss nosy parker" Lindsay just laughed and set off for the store in search of the perfect 'I'm not Mrs Messer' birthday card.

Just 10 minutes later, Lindsay was fast approaching the 35th floor of the New York high rise that was home to the Crime Lab. She sighed as the elevator came to a stop and treasured the last second of being Lindsay Messer before she became Detective Lindsay Monroe who didn't even have a boyfriend let alone a husband. The doors opened and has luck would have it Danny appeared in front of the doors and smiled "thank your lucky stars Montana we've got a case; DB in central park" Lindsay couldn't help but smile as her husband walked onto the elevator and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Once they got to the crime scene they were met by Detective Don Flack "hey flack what've we got?" Lindsay asked happily. Flack smiled at his friends happiness 'maybe something happened with my man Messer' he thought to himself before answering "well Monroe, vics name is Jenny Waterfield, 32 years old, I think COD is pretty obvious.". Lindsay looked solemnly at the young victim as she began taking crime scene photos and collecting the evidence before both her and Danny headed back to the lab.

Six hours later the case had been fully solved and everyone was gathered in the break room waiting the birthday boy to arrive. Lindsay smiled as she saw him exit the elevator and walk towards them. Danny Messer had no idea what Mac wanted his case was solved and all he wanted to do was go home with his wife. He wondered what he had done wrong but was surprised as he turned the corner and looked towards the break room. He couldn't help but smile there stood his wife and his friends all looking excited as he walked towards them. He entered the break room and was greeted with a loud "Happy Birthday Danny" from his friends and his wife. He couldn't help but smile as everyone crowded him offering their gifts and cards but there was one person whom he wished would stand near him "whoa guys aren't missing someone in this group hug, come on get over here Montana" he said with one arm outstretched. Lindsay didn't have to think twice and within seconds she was stood in her husband's warm embrace. After a few minutes of laughter everyone back off to allow Danny some breathing space and to grab their gifts. Stella of course went first in giving Danny his gift closely followed by Mac, then Hawkes, Sid, Adam, Flack and Peyton leaving Lindsay till last. Once Peyton had finished Danny smiled at Lindsay as she gave him the 'I'm not Mrs Messer' card. AS he opened and smiled at the card he saw in front of him. It was the exact same card as the one she had left him when she left for the trail in Montana with just the simple message of 'You're in my thoughts, Happy Birthday Danny Lindsay xx'. Danny just smiled at Lindsay as he opened up his arms and embraced her in a tight yet gentle loving hug. Lindsay couldn't help but smile as she stood in her husband's strong arms. He had fulfilled his promise of making sure they hugged that day at work not just once but three times and now she just couldn't wait to give him his proper birthday card from her.

Later that evening, Danny and Lindsay were curled up in bed after making passionate love. Lindsay carefully reached behind her and grabbed Danny's card. "Happy Birthday Baby" she said happily as she gave him the card. Danny smiled at her as he silently took the card from her hands and opened it. As he read it, tears came to his eyes

_Danny,  
I can't believe it's been two months since we married; they have been the best two months of my life. You are such a sweet, gentle, loving and sexy;) man and I love everything about you. When you came into that courtroom back in Montana you somehow gave me the courage to finish what I started and it was because of you that I was able to send that sick SOB to Montana's death row. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You're my whole world, my rock. Without you I would have nothing. I worry about you every second of the day. As I said before I love everything about you and I would never want you to change. I don't know how you did it but you managed to capture my heart. You're my one in a million I love you so much baby Happy Birthday all my love always,  
Montana xxx 3_

Danny smiled as the tears threatened to fall and all he could do was kiss her "You're my one in a million too Montana" he said as he kissed the top of her head and held her tightly in a loving embrace "thank you for the best birthday ever baby" he said quietly as they laid there curled up against each other and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Hope you liked it you know what to do review review review xxx thanks Elz xxx**


	3. Mac Knows

**Ok so here's chapter 3 thanks CsiNY326 for the review much appreciated. this chapter is slightly different in a sense that it looks at Lindsay reactions to Danny's hugs from the team's point of view and then goes back to the present/ Again italics represent things that happened in the past in this case the team's thoughts after Danny and Lindsay leave the lab after Danny received his birthday gifts anyways hope you guys like it took e a while to think of it so please be nice it's probably not as good as the others but oh well here goes nothing Elz xxx **

_Danny and Lindsay quickly left the room together and headed towards the elevator once Danny had finished thanking his friends for their gifts. They just couldn't wait to get home where they could be Mr and Mrs Messer again. Once they got in the elevator Lindsay immediately crashed her lips to Danny's in a sweet, gentle and loving kiss. They continued kissing until they reached the underground car park where they practically ran to their car before heading back to their quiet home in Queens. _

_Meanwhile however, Stella and the rest of the team stood pondering as to the situation with Danny and Lindsay. "What the hell is wrong with those two? Can't they just admit their feelings for each other? I mean it's so obvious" Stella said in frustration at her younger colleagues' stubbornness. Mac just laughed "I have no idea Stella but if you ask me I'd say they were just waiting for the right time to mention that their dating each other, I mean didn't you see the way that Lindsay practically skipped into his arms during the group hug, how she didn't have to think twice before squeezing him after giving him her card and how she ran towards the elevator after him. I think their just enjoying the show of you lot pondering and betting on when they'll get together". Stella and the team just looked at Mac with confused expressions "what I don't know if they are or not I'm just saying that's all, anyway who's up for pizza?" The team nodded and headed for Mac's office as he thought to himself 'if only they knew what I know and they're supposed to be part of New York's finest detectives pfff' Mac smiled has he neared his office. You see aside from their families Mac was the only other person who knew they were married, I mean he had to since he was their boss but he couldn't help but feel privileged to have that knowledge while the rest of the placed their bets and got frustrated when they didn't show any affection; but he had to admit he found it quite fun, it was the most fun he had had in ages. He just couldn't believe how easy it was to fool his team of Crime Scene Investigators and their homicide detective._

The next day Danny and Lindsay were working on a crime scene when Stella walked up to them "oh I see you've found your match then Lindsay" she said referring to the strange loon=king man waving at her from behind the crime scene tape "what are you talking about Stell?" Lindsay asked confused "oh come on Linds don't tell you haven't noticed that guy over there is totally checking you out I say you go up and say hi" Lindsay looked at Danny secretly before saying "err thanks for the hint Stell but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now I'm still trying to clear my head of the memories that the trial brought back sorry" Stella just looked at her "well if you say so and don't forget if you need anything…" Stella began "I know where you are Stell thanks" Lindsay cut in. With that Stella made her way back to her SUV and back to the lab feeling very confused but Lindsay however just smiled at Danny glad that that weird conversation with Stella was over.

**ok so shorter than other chapters but i hope you like it will try and update again soon remember reviews are welcomed greatly thanks again CsiNY326 for your review. thanks Elz xxx**


	4. I feel trapped

**Ok so here's chapter 4 sorry I haven't updated in a while but college work got in the way but I will try and update ago soon. Anyway hope you like the chapter reviews welcomed xxx**

A few weeks had passed since the conversation at the crime scene and to the Messer's relief things were beginning to settle down; or at least in some ways they were. The questions from the team had stopped but Stella was still on the prowl. To Danny and Lindsay it felt like they were being stalked in their own home; no matter where they went, Stella was sure to be around the corner. She just wouldn't leave them alone. It was constant, every day she would watch them at a crime scene or in the lab and then follow them when they left in the evening. Lindsay hated it; she wanted to be Mrs. Messer at their home in Queens but instead she had to be Det. Lindsay Monroe everywhere she went. It was that bad that she couldn't even hug Danny without Stella getting suspicious. It really was getting out of hand and something needed to be done. Fast.

Danny had just come around the corner in the ballistics lab when he bumped into Lindsay "Danny we need to see Flack about a suspect, elevator in 5 minutes" " ok Montana is right there". In all honesty he was glad that Stella was already out at a crime scene, at least now he could talk to his wife without Stella sticking her nose in. Exactly 5 minutes later at 11:45am, Danny and Lindsay were stood side by side in the elevator with Danny's arm draped over Lindsay's shoulder. "This is ridiculous babe, we need to get Stella of our backs, I hate not being able to kiss you in our home I feel trapped inside this Monroe body and I don't like it. I really need an escape route" Lindsay said as she leaned into her husband's side for what felt like the first time in weeks " I know Montana we'll sort it out I promise but hey there's no one here now" Danny smirked as his lips crashed onto his wife's lovingly to which Lindsay immediately accepted. After a few seconds they broke apart, Lindsay just smiled " I know we will I just wish there was a way to get Stella to stop following us so that we can at least be Mr. and Mrs. Messer in our own house" Danny squeezed her gently " well how 'bout we talk to Mac then, I'm sure he can get her to calm down" Lindsay considered this for a moment then answered "yeah I'd like that we'll talk to him at the end of the shift" Danny sighed when the elevator reached the ground floor as he removed his arm from around Lindsay. It was just as well he removed it when he did because when the doors opened Stella was standing there with her kit in one hand and evidence in the other. She smiled "hey guys how's your case coming along?" Lindsay smiled "ok I suppose we're just off to see Flack about a suspect before we pick him up". With that Stella stepped onto the elevator and the Messer's headed for the precinct.

A few hours later Danny and Lindsay had caught their suspect and were just finishing booking him in before going back to the crime lab to speak to Mac. Once there they headed straight for Mac's office. Earlier that day Danny had messaged Mac explaining that he and Lindsay wanted to speak with him regarding the Stella situation so Mac had told Stella that he had something important regarding their case so he needed to speak to Danny and Lindsay in private without her interference to which Stella had reluctantly complied. Once they arrived at Mac's office, the Messer's quickly took a seat on the couch across from his desk. Mac smile d politely at them "Danny, Lindsay I understand you want to speak to me about Stella". Danny nodded " yeah I mean don't get me wrong Stella's a good friend an' all but she is becoming quite suffocating. She follows us everywhere even home, Lindsay ends up having to sleep in hotels and she hates it but we're just not ready to tell the team that we're married yet. We were wondering if you could speak to her" Mac looked at Lindsay sympathetically " is she seriously that bad, if I had known I would have put a stop to it a lot sooner, I'll speak to her now. You two go home and I don't want to see you until Thursday spent some time as a couple before facing Stella again" Danny and Lindsay looked lovingly at each other "thanks Mac it's just what we need "Lindsay said " you're welcome guys". With that Danny and Lindsay left Mac's office and the crime lab before heading back to their home in Queens for a few quiet days together as Mr. and Mrs. Messer.

**Ok so that's it for now hope you enjoyed it remember reviews welcomed greatly thanks Elz xxx**


End file.
